Many electronic devices include color liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Some LCDs utilize a white backlight, which is passed through at least one color filter to make different colors available to the LCD screen. Pixels on the LCD screen are arranged to groups of three, which include a red pixel, a green pixel, and a blue pixel. By managing the intensity of the red, green, and blue pixels, colors are presented on the screen.
Liquid crystal display devices have relatively high capacitance, which results in relatively slow response times. Thus, video or graphic streams which include regions of high motion may exhibit blurring when displayed on the liquid crystal display. The blurring reduces image quality. Thus, liquid crystal display assemblies that include or implement techniques to reduce motion-induced blurring may find utility.